Dream Come True?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Did Sara's dream that she had before the wedding come true? Plus, Mackenzie has something to talk about with her father, what could it be? Find that out and a few more reveals in the third story from the Different Path Taken Series.
1. Three Years later

Disclaimer: Don't own the main Characters

Summary: Did Sara's dream that she had before the wedding come true? Plus, Mackenzie has something to talk about with her father, what could it be? Find that out and a few more reveals in the third story from the Different Path Taken Series.

AN: Hi everybody, here is the new story I promised. And even though it won't be as long as the other two, I hope you'll still enjoy it. Also, since this is part of a trilogy you might want to go back and read the first two if you don't know, or remember, what happened. Otherwise you might be a little confused. Enjoy!

Title: Dream Come True?  
Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 3 years after last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: ?, Keith/Annie  
Other Characters: Grissom kids, Catherine, Nick, Annie, Keith, OC's, Other night shift team members (Mention Only),  
Series Order: Different Path Taken, Different take on Things, Dream Come True?

* * *

Chapter 1: Three Years later

Sara opened her eyes and sees Grissom laying on his side watching her, so she slowly smiled. "What are you doing?"

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as he spoke softly. "Watching you sleep."

"That doesn't sound too exciting."

"Oh, but it is, everything you do is exciting."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Oh really, even this?"

Before he had a chance to speak, she leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips, and when they pulled back a few minutes later and placed their foreheads together, he whispered once he got his breath back. "Especially that." She smiled wider, and was going to go in for another kiss, but he spoke again as he pulled back a little with a smile. "I really hope you aren't starting something we can't finish."

Before she could answer, there was two little knocks on the closed bedroom door, before hearing the younger girl speak. "Mommy, daddy, you up yet?"

They chuckled a little before she whispered. "I guess we'll have to finish this later."

He nodded before they shared a quick kiss, then after sitting up in bed, Grissom spoke towards the door. "Yes butterfly we are, come in before you wake up your younger sister."

When the door opened, two girls, 9 year old Mackenzie, and her brown haired 3 year old sister, walked in, making their parents smile at them before he asked. "What's going on?"

Mackenzie spoke this time. "We are getting hungry."

Grissom nodded in understanding before looking over at Sara, who smirked. "You know me these days, I'm always hungry."

His face beamed as he moved his left hand over to her 1 month pregnant stomach. "Well, you have a right these days, you're eating for two...again."

She smirked again. "Yeah, and it's all your fault."

He smirked back as he leaned toward her. "And I'll totally take the blame for it."

She slowly smiled as his lips touched hers, but the moment was interrupted when the younger girl shouted about cooties, which made them chuckle as they pulled back before he looked at Sara. "Then she has a whole lot of my cooties."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They smiled at each other one more time before Grissom cleared his throat and pulled the blankets off of him, showing him in nothing but sweatpants. "Alright girls, breakfast time."

The girls smiled before running out of the room just as the parents heard their 1 and a half year old crying from the baby monitor.

Sara sits up in bed and replied. "You get the older ones, I got the younger one."

He nodded as he continued toward the door, grabbing his robe in the process, but stopped when she spoke again. "Griss?" He turned around and looked at her with love as she continued. "You're happy, right?"

His eyes were beaming once again while he nodded. "Immensely, you?"

Sara's eyes started to beam as well. "Very much. I love you."

"I love you too."

After he winked at her, he finally walked out of the room as Sara got out of bed so she could take care of the youngest one in the household with the smile still on her face. She still didn't know how she got so lucky to have this life with him.

* * *

After breakfast

Once they had their meal, and while Sara was upstairs with Abby and Julia, Mackenzie was doing the dishes with her father, and after finishing the last dish, Grissom kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Thank you for helping, ladybug."

Mackenzie smiled with a nod. "You're welcome."

After he pulls back, blue eyes meets blue eyes as Grissom spoke while his were beaming. "Have I told you how happy I am that you are here with us this weekend?"

Since she didn't have school today, her mom brought her and her two brothers, one was 1 year old and biological while the other was 6 months old and adoptive, here last night so Mackenzie could spend the weekend with her father and Sara for their 8th wedding anniversary, while Annie could spend time with her best friend, Charlene. Keith would have joined the family, but he had an important case to do, so he couldn't leave.

Mackenzie now chuckled. "Yes, like almost every hour that I've been here."

Grissom sighed as he cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I know we see each other as much as we can and talk all the time, but these last three years I got admit have been hard not seeing you as much as I was use to, and I just want to cherish this time as much as I can and let you know how much you mean to me."

Mackenzie placed her hand on her father's as she nodded again with another smile. "I know how much, not once have I felt any less loved than my other siblings."

He really was relieved hearing that, not that he felt he had anything to worry about, but knowing that made him feel he's been doing something right when it came to her, so that made him happy.

"Good. And the same goes on your mom's side?"

Now that Annie had two other children, he wanted to continue to make sure Mackenzie was ok there too.

"Yes, daddy. Everything is good, both of you have done a wonderful job on showing how much you love me, even with the growing families. I still think I have the best parents in the world."

Grissom smiled a little wider with a nod. "I'm really happy to hear that."

Mackenzie nodded one more time with a smile as Grissom removed his hand from her cheek, then she placed her hand at her side while he started to grab the orange juice from the kitchen counter so he could put it back in the fridge, and as he opened the door, Mackenzie spoke again after clearing her throat. "Can I talk to you about something though?"

Once the orange juice was put up, he walked up to his daughter again, this time with a concerned look. "Of course, what is it?"

She took a moment before she asked her next question. "Can I come back here and live with you and Sara?"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, find out Grissom's response, another reveal, and Sara's response once he tells her. Please review.


	2. Surprises

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support on this one. Enjoy this next chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises

Grissom had to admit that he was not expecting that question, so he was a little shocked at first. "Wow, uh...Ok, let's go sit down for a second, shall we?"

Mackenzie nodded as they walked to the kitchen table and sat down, then he placed his hand on top of his daughter's as he asked after clearing his throat. "Is there a particular reason why?"

"Like I said, mom and Keith have been great, I like my school and the few friends that I've made, even spending a lot of time with grandma Betty has been wonderful, I just miss it here. I miss being with you guys, is that a good reason?"

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Yes, that is a very good reason." Then he cleared his throat before speaking from his head, because no matter how much his heart wanted his daughter back here, he needed to be rational about this. "There is nothing I want more than to have you come live here again, and I would accept your offer in a heartbeat, but there is someone we need to talk to in order for that to happen."

Mackenzie knew exactly who he meant. "Mommy."

"Yes. She loves you so much, and it might be a little hard for her to see you go, so I don't want you to get your hopes up, but we'll talk to her and see what she says."

"Ok. But you really would in a heartbeat?"

Grissom looked at her square in the eyes with one the biggest smiles she's ever seen as he replied. "Not even a hesitation." Mackenzie smiled back, seeing the truth in his eyes, then after slipping her hand out from under her father's, they share a hug before he kissed her temple.

He spoke again as they were pulling back a few seconds later. "Now, why don't you pack a bag for your stay with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick tonight."

At first, since Mackenzie's visit was unplanned, Grissom was torn on how they should spend their anniversary, but Mackenzie assured him that it was ok for them to have their alone time, so he thought if she was happy with it, then so was he.

Mackenzie smiled with a nod as she stepped back from him. "Is it still a little weird to think of them as a married couple now?"

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, a little, but when it ends up feeling right, there is really no stopping it."

A couple of weeks after saying goodbye to Mackenzie, they had found out Nick and Catherine had been dating for months, which would have put the start of their relationship sometime after the closure of the miniature killer case. So even though Sara had called it, she never excepted them to start like that, but as long as they were happy, so was everybody else.

Now they've been married two years, and because of that Nick is the day shift supervisor since Catherine had taken over the night shift supervisor duties after Grissom left the lab when he found out Sara was pregnant with their second child, and decided, for now until the kids become a little older, that he'll be the stay at home parent while Sara could have her career.

Mackenzie smiled bigger as she asked again. "Like with you and Sara, and Mommy and Keith?"

"Yeah, just like us."

After one more nod, Mackenzie rushed out of the room, and as he watched her leave, he couldn't help but look very happy. He knows he told Mackenzie not to get her hopes up, but he couldn't help it, his was definitely up.

His thoughts get interrupted by Sara's voice when she stepped into the kitchen holding Julia in her arms. "Is it just me or is some one happier than he was earlier this morning?"

Just seeing Sara made him even happier, so his smile got a little wider as he replied. "Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow now. "Oh, is this a secret?"

Grissom stood up from his seat at the table and walked up to her before cupping her cheek. "I'll talk to you later about it, I promise."

Seeing her husband so happy, made her happy, so she smiled with a nod. "Ok, but I got to say it looks like a good one."

"It is." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he finished softly. "Outside of you telling me I was going to be a father three more times, it's the best."

After a soft kiss on the lips, he kissed the top of his third daughter's head before walking out of the room, leaving a very confused Sara standing there. She knew there wasn't much that could beat those other special moments in their lives, so that meant it had to be huge. She mentally shook her head with a small smile while walking back out of the kitchen, wondering what was going on.

* * *

When it was around 3 in the afternoon the Grissom family left the house and headed to Catherine's and Nick's place, and when they got there, they didn't see any extra vehicles in the driveway or on the side of the street in front of the house, so when they got to the front door and read a note that told them to go to the backyard, they weren't exactly expecting a surprise gathering that included not only the original team, but Logan and his family, Jade and her family, and Pat, who was Sara's ex-boss/Grissom's old College Classmate, and his family.

As the shock wore off, they laughed and smiled before Catherine spoke as she walked up to them. "We know you had plans later, but we thought it would be nice to see everybody here for a couple of hours."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Of course, but uh, how did you pull it off?"

Catherine smiled again as she took the youngest Grissom from his arms. "Oh, just asked a few neighbors if we could use their driveways, and Nick picked up Greg and Warrick."

Sara spoke with a smile this time. "Thank you, Catherine."

"You're welcome, now go and catch up with everybody."

After Sara nodded, she pushed the stroller that had Abby in it and walked with Mackenzie so they could see the group that came from San Francisco first since they didn't get to see them much.

Grissom also smiled. "Honestly, thank you, for everything. You've been an amazing friend to me for a long time."

Catherine nodded with a smile before she smirked. "Well, somebody had to do it." They chuckled before Catherine got serious. "You're welcome. I'm glad I got to be there for you, and witness this amazing change in you. You became an excellent, loving and caring father, and from the happiness I see in Sara in day to day basis, you are an amazing husband. I'm happy to be apart your life."

Grissom cleared his throat to get the emotion out, before replying. "I am too, thank you again."

"Good, now why don't you go talk to Pat, I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about."

Grissom nodded, and after kissing his youngest on the cheek, he walked toward Pat and his family, happy to see them.

As Catherine was watching the happy couple, her moment was interrupted when Nick walked up behind her, placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered. "You're amazing you know that?"

She smiled as she turned around, then handed him Julia before asking. "What did I do?"

He nodded his head toward the couple. "You set up this surprise party for them, making them extra happy today." Then he looked deep into her blue eyes as he whispered. "Not to mention how you've made me the last three years, I never thought I could be this happy."

Looking into each other's eyes their minds took them back how it all started with them.

 _Flashback_

 _Three years ago_

 _Once Catherine dropped Grissom home after witnessing the helicopter taking Annie to the nearest hospital, she pulled out of the driveway, and instead of going home, she headed to the nearest bar, needing a drink or two to unwind, knowing Lindsey was over a friends house all night._

 _After arriving at the familiar bar, she noticed she wasn't the only one who needed a drink, so she walked over to him and ordered a beer from the bartender as she sat down next to him._

 _Nick looked over at her when he heard her voice and said as he lifted the bottle up to his mouth so he could take a sip. "It seems I wasn't the only one who needed this."_

 _She gave him a slight smile with a shake of her head. "I guess not."_

 _When the beer was placed in front of her, she didn't take much time to start drinking it, and Nick spoke as he watched her. "I would ask how you were doing, but considering you are here in the middle of the afternoon, I don't think I need to."_

 _Catherine sighed before taking another sip, then after swallowing, she shook her head. "I know we aren't as close to Annie as we've been before, but to see her like that, it still felt like it hit close to home for me, you know." Then she started to have tears as she finished. "And we don't even know if she's going to make it, there's a little girl out there who will be beyond devastated if something happens to..._

 _She trailed off sniffling, so Nick, going on instinct, places his hand on her arm and said in a comforting tone. "Hey, there is no way Annie is leaving that beautiful girl behind without a fight, she's a strong woman, she's going to pull through this."_

 _He really hoped he was right about that because Catherine was right too, there is a little girl who loves her very much and would be devastated, not to mention how Grissom would feel._

 _Before his thoughts continued, Catherine spoke as she nodded. "She is strong, and you're right, her mother instincts will kick in and she won't give up fighting for her little girl." Nick nodded with a smile before they continued their drinking._

* * *

 _After sometime later, and not sure how many drinks they've actually gone through, Catherine finished her latest bottle and shook her head. "I better go home and get some rest, Grissom will probably want the night off and I'll have to cover for him."_

 _She grabbed her car keys from the bar counter and stood up, but dropped them a second later, so Nick swooped in and grabbed them from the floor before looking in her eyes. "I don't think you should drive."_

 _Catherine sighed as she reached for her keys from his hands. "Nicky, I'm..."_

 _But Nick shook his head and placed them in his pocket before cupping her cheek without even thinking about it, making both hearts race like they have never done before as he whispered. "We don't need another person we care about in the hospital fighting for their lives today."_

 _Catherine couldn't look away as she slowly nodded, then whispered. "Ok, but I still need to get home, are you ok to drive?"_

 _Even though he's felt more buzzed before than he was now, he didn't want to take any chances, especially with her in the vehicle, so he shook his head. "I'll call us a cab."_

 _After Catherine nodded, she said she had to use the restroom, so Nick removed his hand and watched her walk toward it while trying to calm his heart rate, wondering why all of sudden he was feeling as if he was going through his first crush._

 _He mentally shook his head and smirked. 'It's the beers, that's all it is' But as he was calling for a cab, deep down he wasn't sure if that was it at all._

* * *

 _When the cab stopped in front of Catherine's house, Nick told him he'll be just a minute and walked Catherine to her front door, and after stopping in front of it, she placed her keys in the deadbolt and turned to him with a smile. "Thank you for being there today."_

 _"I guess it was fate, we ended up at the same place at the same time." Catherine nodded before he continued after clearing his throat. "I should let you get some sleep."_

 _"Ok, I'll see you later."_

 _Nick had the strong urge to cup her cheek again, so he did just that before he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly as he whispered. "See you later, Catherine."_

 _He pulled back slowly until their eyes met, then once again their hearts raced and all they had to do was lean forward and kiss and let their emotions carry them, but for once Catherine was going to be strong one when it came to men, especially because Nick's friendship was too important for her to risk losing, so she stepped back first, breaking the moment. "I should get inside."_

 _Nick just nodded and watched her until she was safely inside, he then took a breath and shook his head as he headed back towards the cab, wondering what was going on._

* * *

 _Before Shift_

 _When Catherine arrived at the lab her spirits were up a little, considering Grissom had called her to tell her the good news about Annie, so when she walked into the locker room, where only Nick was there sitting on the bench, she gave him a little smile. "Grissom called me earlier and told me Annie is going to be fine."_

 _Nick did a sigh of relief before nodding with a small smile back. "That's great news."_

 _Catherine nodded before she turned her attention to her locker, and as she was opening it, Nick had cleared his throat and was standing behind her, making those feelings from earlier come back full force as he whispered. "Catherine, I think we need to talk."_

 _But still wanting to ignore her strong feelings, she shook her head and spoke with her back still toward him. "Don't worry about it Nick, whatever you felt earlier, forget about it, or just chalk it down to the amount of beers we had."_

 _"Yeah, I thought about doing that. But the thing is I can't stop thinking about you, even now, completely sober. Something happened between us earlier, and I'm getting the feeling it has nothing to do with how much we had to drink."_

 _Catherine closed her eyes as she whispered. "Nick it was nothi..."_

 _He cuts her off as he whispered in her ear. "Was it?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so they were facing one another, then after a long look in their eyes, she looked down as he continued. "Can you honestly tell me that all the years we've worked together you never once thought about there being a you and me?"_

 _Honestly she had thought about it before tonight, but like she thought earlier, going down that road with him was just too risky, so she kind of lied. "If I have, it was never taken seriously."_

 _Nick lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek as he whispered again. "You sure about that?"_

 _With her heart racing again, she spoke softly. "Nicky, why do you want to go there? What we have is a beautiful friendship, one of the best of my life, and to me it's not worth risking for a couple of nights in bed."_

 _"You think that's only what this is about?"_

 _Finally showing her insecurities, she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Eventually you'll look elsewhere, and where will we be then?"_

 _Getting why she was so hesitant, he looked at her with such honesty in his eyes it made some of her tears fall down her cheek. "I'm not like those other men, Catherine. It will be different with me, just give me a chance to prove that."_

 _Not able to resist him much longer, she asked softly. "You sure I'm what you want?"_

 _Nick smiled with his beautiful brown eyes sparkling as he wiped her tears away. "I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."_

 _Catherine slowly moved her hand to cup his cheek. "Just promise me that if anything changes you'll..."_

 _Nick cuts her off softly with a smirk as he leaned his head down. "Catherine, just shut up and kiss me already."_

 _She started to smile as she leaned up to meet his lips so they could kiss, and it was everything they ever dreamed. It was soft, warm, yet very passionate._

 _But before they could totally forget where they were and let these new feelings take over, they heard Warrick and Greg talking and laughing down the hall, so they slowly pulled back, looked into each other's eyes and smiled with their eyes sparkling, feeling alive for the first time in a long time, then he stepped back as his hand slowly moved from her cheek._

 _They just got enough composure back by the time Greg and Warrick came in the room, and as the men walked to their locker's, Warrick asked. "Did Grissom call either of you about the condition of Annie?"_

 _Catherine cleared her throat and looked at him. "Yeah, Annie is going to be just fine."_

 _The guys sighed in relief before they mentioned how happy they were on the news, and while the guy's back was to them, Nick and Catherine shared one more smile before they turned to their lockers, both unsure on where this was going at the moment, but ready to explore these feelings that's been bubbling under the surface for years._

 _End of Flashback_

Tears started to come into Catherine's eyes, but she shook them off, not wanting to make a scene as she replied with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they turned their attention to the little girl that was in his arms. Then after a few seconds, Catherine asked softly. "Hey Nick, have you ever thought of being a dad?"

Nick's heart started to race as he whispered. "I thought I was kind of already to Lindsey?"

Lindsey had welcomed Nick almost immediately after finding out, mostly because she could see how happy her mother was and thought Nick was a great guy.

"Yeah, I know, but don't you wish to have one of your own?"

"Why, are you trying to tell me something?"

Catherine looked up at her husband and shook her head with a smile. "No, but if you do, we can look into it."

Nick's eyes started sparkling as he asked. "Really?"

Nick absolutely loved being a stepfather to Lindsey, but he had to admit, now that he found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, having a baby of his own with her sounded pretty amazing to him. He just wasn't sure how to bring the subject up, so he was thankful to her for bringing it up first, and if she was onboard, then so was he, 100%

Catherine reached up and cupped his cheek with a nod and smile. "Really."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Alright, let's do it."

She then smirked in a low whisper. "We could right now, but I think they'll notice if we leave the party."

Nick chuckled as he brought his wife back towards his body again and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean right this second."

"I know, but I just love hearing you laugh."

"And I love seeing you smile."

They sighed in content, happy and excited about their future plans, and neither one could wait until they see a little one that had a mixture of the both of them.

* * *

After finally leaving Catherine's and Nick's a few hours later, Grissom and Sara headed back home to change into something a little more fancy, then Grissom drove them to her favorite restaurant, where they were seated in their usual, semi private, area.

Once their food was ordered and the drinks were in front of them, Sara spoke softly. "Alright, I've waited this long on not asking any more questions, so can you please tell me why you looked so happy this morning?"

Grissom smiled as he took her hand in his, then nodded his head. "Ok. The reason I looked so happy was because I found out something." When he stopped and Sara raised her eyebrow with an impatient look on her face, he chuckled a little before finally telling her. "Mackenzie asked if she could come back and live with us."

Sara gasped with a smile, then asked. "What!? Really?" After Grissom nodded, she continued, this time softly. "Is there a particular reason why?"

"Nope, just that she misses us."

"Aww, that is sweet."

"I know." Then he cleared his throat before asking. "So, if we can get Annie onboard, you're really ok with this?"

Sara looked at him a little shocked he would ask her that. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? You know how crazy I am about her."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I understand, but you have to know I still feel the same way as I've always felt about her. In my eyes and heart, Mackenzie is my daughter too. And there is nothing I want more than to have all of my girls under the same roof."

Feeling relieved that they were on the same page, Grissom smiled with his eyes sparkling. "I agree with that 100%"

"I'm glad."

They continued to smile until their food came, and like Grissom, Sara knew not to get her hopes up either, but she just couldn't help it, because having Mackenzie back, with their newest on the way, their home would feel more complete than ever, and nothing would make her happier to feel that and to see it on her husband's face everyday.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. GSR continues their celebration at home next chapter. Please Review.


	3. Continuing Their celebration

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy some GSR love!

* * *

Chapter 3: Continuing Their celebration

After arriving back home, and into their room once the doors were locked and the alarm was set, they smiled at each other before he uses the stereo remote to turn on the music, which was their wedding song, then he held out his hand with his eyes sparkling. "May I have this dance?"

Sara nodded with her eyes sparkling back. "You may."

He took her hand in his and kissed it before they started dancing.

Only the music was playing while their eyes remained on one other while they were thinking of the wonderful things that's happened to them the last 8 years of their married life, then just as their song played its last notes, he noticed she started to have tears in her eyes, so he looked a little concerned as he removed his hand from hers, while keeping the other hand on the small of her back, and wiped a few tears that was going down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sara sniffled as she shook her head. "It's nothing."

He gave her a warm smile as he replied softly. "You don't cry for nothing, so tell me."

She sniffled again before finally telling him. "It's just this, our life, is a dream come true."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I know, right?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean it's literally a dream come true." He raised an eyebrow as she continued, finally telling him something she's kept to herself the last eight years. "The bedroom scene that played out this morning, I dreamt about it the night/morning of our wedding."

They stopped their feet as he looked at her with a little shock. "Really?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Really."

He started to smile, now understanding how she was so confidant about them having more than one child in their lives, so he ran his thumb up and down again it as he continued. "That's how you knew we were going to be blessed with more children."

"Yes, and I hoped with all of my might that it would come true, and it did." She cupped his cheek with more tears going down hers as she replied with so much emotion. "So, thank you for our family. There is no one else I would share this life with. It's been an honor being your wife the last eight years, and I only hope for more to come."

This time they were both wiping tears off each other's cheeks as he whispered. "And it's been an honor to be your husband, I can't imagine sharing this life with anybody else either, and as for more years together? You better believe it, honey, because we got more memories to share."

They looked at each other with love as they leaned toward one another and kissed, which started out light and little pecks before it got deeper as they started moving their feet toward the bed.

Right before they got there, they slowly pulled back before looking at one another again with the ever present love, but also with a deep desire and passion, then he turned her around and kissed her neck as he pulled down the zipper from her dress before sliding his hands back up her back, stopping at the thin straps on her shoulders, and as he was sliding them down her arm, she whispered with her eyes closed while her body felt like it was on fire from his touch. "I could put on something else, if you want."

He whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing more havoc to her body than a few seconds ago. "That's ok, all I need is you."

She turned around, letting the dress slide down her body, revealing her in a black strapless bra and panties as she cupped his cheek again. "And you do, forever." He smiled with emotion in his eyes before she smiled mischievously as she moved her hands to his suit jacket. "Now Dr. Grissom, it seems you're a little overdressed for this occasion."

He places his hands on her waist, feeling her skin for a few seconds as he spoke before she slipped his jacket off of him. "And I bet you have the perfect solution to that particular problem."

She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, having the same reaction that she experienced when he did that to her, so he closed his eyes. "You bet I do." She then kissed his ear, making him shiver slightly before she moved her lips to his neck as she was unbuttoning his shirt.

When she came to the last few, she pulled back, undid them before sliding the shirt off his shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes again as the shirt fell on the floor before they kissed softly a few more times.

Once they pulled back again, he helped her sit on the end of the bed before he kneeled down so he could get her shoes off, and after she sees a mischievous look from his face, she raised an eyebrow as he lifted up her left leg and placed a peck on her calf before going up her leg, making her close her eyes again while laying back on the bed as she bit her lip, her emotions all over the place at this point, and she knew this was just the start.

After ending at her thigh, he pulled back and joined her on the bed, even helping her move up so their heads would be closer to the headboard, before they started kissing again, more deeply and full of passion until they needed air, then he moved down her body, stopping at her stomach, where his fourth child was growing, and placed the palm of his hand on it, moved his thumb in a circle on her skin before leaning down and giving it a few kisses, making her eyes tear up at that action.

When he came back into her view, she cupped his cheek, seeing the emotion in his eyes, and she whispered. "I love you, so much."

He sniffled as he whispered. "And I love you."

He then leaned down and kissed her again, continuing their night of celebration.

* * *

Hours later

Wrapped up in a sheet, and while laying in each other's arms, one of Grissom's arms were wrapped around her bare shoulders as he had his other hand on her stomach, then after she placed her hand on top of his, she asked. "Hey Griss?"

He kissed her temple before whispering. "Yeah."

"You know we never talked about what we wanted this little one to be."

Grissom smiled. "How about another girl?"

Sara chuckled before whispering. "Don't you have enough of them?"

He kissed her temple and whispered again with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her against him. "As long as you are their mother, no. Seeing your beauty and intelligence in them, only makes me love them even more."

Now even though the majority of Abby's look was Grissom, except for the dark hair, there was definitely some resemblance to his wife, and as for Julia, she was all Sara except for the light brown hair like her father.

Sara's emotion got caught in her throat as she whispered. "And that's why I'm hoping for a boy this time, I want to see your beauty in him."

She loved her girls, and would do anything for them, but secretly she hoped one child of theirs would be a boy, a little man who looked exactly like her husband.

He kissed her temple one more time before pulling back and looking down at her while she shyly looked up at him. "Are you sure you want another me around?"

Sara smiled as she removed her hand from the top of his and placed it on his clean-shaven cheek. "There is nothing I want more to see our little man just like his father."

She could see the emotion in his eyes as he cleared his throat. "Then I would be happy to give you a son."

"I wish it could work like that, but we can only hope until we truly find out." She took a breath before placing her hand back on her stomach as she whispered. "But at the end of the day, all I want for our baby is for him or her to be happy and healthy."

He slipped his fingers through hers and whispered one more time. "I couldn't agree with you more. I love you."

She snuggled into his side more and whispered while she closed her eyes, feeling tired each second that went by. "I love you too, Happy Anniversary, babe."

Now closing his eyes, he whispered. "Happy Anniversary, honey. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It didn't take them much longer to fall asleep, both happy where they were in this life together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was alright. Major family time with the kids next. Please Review.


	4. Changing her mind?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Changing her mind?

After waking up the next morning they spent an extra few minutes in bed, just enjoying a little more time together, then they got up and got ready before they left the house and headed toward the Stokes residence to pick up the kids.

When they got there, the kids were up and ready to go, so after about a 10 minute visit, the Grissom family walked out of the house and headed toward the vehicle, then once they were all buckled in, Grissom asked what they wanted to do today, and Abby, much like her older sister when she was her age, shouted with a smile. "Park!"

Sara and Grissom chuckled before he looked at Mackenzie. "What do you think, sweetheart? It's your day."

Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, the park is fine."

"Alright, park it is for a little bit."

Abby shouted 'yeah', and Julia, wanting to copy her older sister, also shouted 'yeah', before Grissom drove them towards the park.

Once they got there and claimed their area in the shade, Grissom took Julia from Sara and looked down at Abby with a smile because he could tell she was itching to go play, so he said. "Go ahead, butterfly."

She smiled, but before she rushed over there, she looked up at her older sister. "Can you come play?"

Mackenzie replied with a smile of her own. "In a minute sweetie. I want to talk to mom for a second."

Abby nodded before she started rushing over there, well the best a three year old could rush, and after Grissom shared a smile with his other girls, he followed Abby to the swing set.

When it was just Sara and Mackenzie, they watched the people they love more than anything for a few seconds before looking at one another, then Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "You want something sweetie?"

There was a short pause before she asked. "Dad talked to you, right? About me comi..."

Sara cuts her off while cupping her cheek. "He did, and I can't be any more happier about it."

Mackenzie smiled. "Really?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Of course." Mackenzie chuckled back a little before Sara continued in a more serious tone. "You remember what I told you when you were younger?"

"That you'll always think of me as your own."

"And like I also said, that wasn't going to change, and it hasn't, so the thought of all of our girls in the same house is a dream come true. If you coming back here is something you want, then we want you here. And I bet if you asked your sisters, you'll hear a resounding 'yes'."

Mackenzie nodded, and after Sara wiped some tears off the young girl's cheek, she brought her in his arms and hugged her. "I love you, sweetheart, and your father and I hope you get to come back here."

Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her step mom and whispered back. "I love you too, mom."

Sara's heart filled with joy, which is nothing new, every time this beautiful young girl called her mom. She'll never get tired of hearing it.

After a few minutes, Sara kissed her head and they pulled back, then she smiled as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheek with a smile. "Now, why don't you go have fun."

"You want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay in the shade for a bit."

"Ok."

They gave each other one more smile, and after Sara removed her hand from her cheek, Mackenzie turned around and ran toward the swing set while Sara sat down in the lawn chair they had in the back of the vehicle, and watched her beautiful family as she placed her hand on her stomach. Her life definitely came out a lot different than she ever thought it would be. In fact, it came out better than she ever expected it to.

* * *

After a few hours enjoying the park, they ate lunch and enjoyed a few family activities outside of the house, then when they made it back home, they spent more hours having family time, even enjoying a pizza at dinner time, which is a food they don't normally get to have, so it felt like a treat for all of them.

When the small load of dishes were done, Grissom and Sara headed back into the living room, where Julia was in her playpen playing with her toys, while sitting at the coffee table, Abby was coloring in her new coloring book and Mackenzie was drawing.

They smiled for a second while watching them, then Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "So, how do you want to cap the night off?"

Abby was quick to answer as she looked up from her coloring book. "Movie in mommy and daddy's room."

Mackenzie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I like that idea too." Then she looked over at the playpen and asked her youngest sister, who was now standing up with her arms up, wanting out. "What do you think Julia, movie with mommy and daddy?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah." Then after a short pause, she asked. "Up, mommy, daddy. Up, please."

They chuckled as Mackenzie watched her father head towards the playpen. "I guess movie with you guys, if it's ok."

Grissom smiled, but Sara was the one that answered that with a smile of her own. "It sounds like a perfect way to end the night."

Mackenzie nodded again before she went back to her drawing as Grissom looked over at his second oldest. "Abby, it's bath time."

Abby nodded while she finished the last bit of her picture before she sets her crayon down, then as she was walking toward and up the stairs, Sara looked at her husband. "I can help."

But Grissom just smiled at her as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek with his free hand since he was now holding their youngest. "Rest, I can do this."

Looking at him with nothing but love and appreciation, she nodded. "Ok."

They softly kiss before he pulled back, then headed to and up the stairs to give his youngest girls a bath.

When it was just Sara and Mackenzie, Sara walked over toward the coffee table and asked while looking over Mackenzie's shoulder. "So, what is your creative mind into now?" Mackenzie moved her body to the side so Sara could see, and she was speechless for several seconds.

Through the last three years, with a lot of practice and hard work, her art skills had exceeded way past stick figures, and everybody close to her now believes that whatever she does later in life, drawing and/or painting will be a big part of it, whether she did it full time or just as a hobby, which her newest picture only reinforced that thought in Sara's mind.

"It's beautiful."

It was shaping out to be a self-portrait with her one year old brother on her lap as she was reading to him.

"It's not done yet."

"Well, so far so good. You are becoming quite the artist."

Mackenzie then chuckled. "I guess all that coloring/picture drawing paid off."

Sara smiled back as she placed her hand Mackenzie's shoulders. "It sure did, and we still have every last one of your colorings/drawings."

Mackenzie did the famous Grissom eyebrow raise as she asked. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah, we have a box in the office closet full of them. I could show you if you don't believe me."

Mackenzie shook her head with another smile. "It's ok, I believe you."

Sara just smiled as she walked over to the other side of the coffee table and sat down on the couch after picking up the coloring book that Abby was coloring in, then smiled softly as she looked at it. It wasn't the perfect colored picture she's ever seen, but she still loved that her daughter was trying.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Mackenzie spoke softly. "I uh, I wanted to draw something for my brother's, so they know that they have an older sister."

One of the hardest things about her decision on coming back here, outside of leaving her mom and step dad, was that she was leaving behind two younger brothers.

Sara sets the coloring book down on the couch as she looked at Mackenzie with sympathy. "You know it wouldn't be like you'll never see them again."

"I know that, but I won't be there as much as I have been." She paused for a second before finishing. "I just don't want them to forget how much I love them."

"And they won't because your mom and Keith will remind them everyday what an amazing older sister they have, believe me."

Mackenzie looked at Sara and smiled. "You and dad do the same thing, huh?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "You can count on that. There hasn't been a day that goes by where your name isn't mentioned, or a picture of you hasn't been shown. I mean look at the family pictures on the walls and shelves, you're everywhere." Sara then ended her speech with tears in her eyes. "You're not getting rid of us, and they're not getting rid of you, you're stuck with your two families, no matter where you live."

Mackenzie stood up from the floor, walked over to her step mom, sat down next to her and placed her hand on her arm with another smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sara wrapped her arm around Mackenzie's shoulders and brought her close to her before kissing her head and whispering. "Good to hear."

* * *

Eventually Mackenzie and Sara went upstairs so Mackenzie could take a shower while Sara went in search of her husband, and she found him in the room that Abby and Julia were now sharing since the room that was closest to them will once again be a nursery for when their youngest came along.

She stood in the doorway and watched her husband dress Julia, while Abby, who was already dressed in her butterfly themed footsie PJ's, was sitting on her bed and putting together an age appropriate puzzle.

Grissom looked over at the doorway and smiled at his wife when he felt her presence. "Anything I can help you with, dear?"

Sara shook her head with a smile as she walked up to him. "Nope, just admiring how amazing my husband is." He smiled shyly, which only made her love him even more, and after she kissed his cheek and picked up Julia from the changing table, she told Abby that once Mackenzie is out of the shower they'll be watching the movie, then the couple walked out, and as they were walking down the hall toward their room, Grissom asked. "So, is something else going on?"

Grissom had picked up a weird vibe from her, so he wanted to know if something was wrong, and if Sara was surprised about her husband's question, she didn't show it. Instead, she just told him what she thought as they walked into their room. "It's about Mackenzie."

He looked a little worried now. "You didn't change your min..."

She cuts him off immediately as she cupped his cheek. "Of course not. I just think she's now realizing her choice isn't so easy as she thought it would be."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Meaning?"

Sara sighed as she sat down on the bed with Julia still in her arms. "That no matter what choice she makes, or has made, she's leaving behind siblings she loves very much. We were always afraid before she had any that she could resent them or become jealous of them, but it's the other way around, she loves them too much she's afraid she'll be letting one set down while making the other ones happy."

Grissom took a breath and nodded as he sat down next to her before taking her free hand. "The downfall of having two families that live in different states, you want to be in two different places, but you know you can't." Sara nodded as Grissom continued. "I guess we can add more video chats to our schedule. I know it's not the same as being there in person, but least they could see each other more, even if it's through a computer screen."

Sara smiled in agreement as she squeezed his hand. "I knew I married you for that beautiful mind of yours."

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Are you sure that was the only reason?"

She slipped her hand out of his and cupped his cheek while her eyes were sparkling. "Oh, I guess there were a few other factors that went into it."

As he was leaning toward her, he whispered. "Do share."

They kissed softly and pulled back with smiles before they went in for a second kiss, this one slightly longer than the other one, but they were interrupted before they could finish, from a clearing of the throat, and when they pulled back and looked toward the doorway, they see Mackenzie was now standing there with a smile. "I sure hope you're keeping it PG in here."

They chuckled as Abby came rushing in the room. "Is it movie time now?"

Grissom stood up while answering. "Just about, it wouldn't be movie time without a little popcorn, would it?"

Abby shook her head. "Nope."

Grissom kneeled down in front of his second oldest and smiled. "So, why don't you pick out the movie while your sister and I make the popcorn."

"Ok, but I can help with the popcorn next time, right?"

He tapped her nose with a smile. "You got it."

She giggled with a nod before running towards the shelf next to the TV so she could pick out a movie as Grissom stood up and at looked Mackenzie. "Can we talk?" She nodded before her and her father walked out of the room together.

They didn't start talking until they were in the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

"You know, ladybug, if you've changed your mind about moving here, it's ok."

Mackenzie looked at her father a little shocked. "Why? Have you..."

Grissom cuts her off as they stopped in the kitchen and he cupped her cheek. "Not for a second, sweetheart. But now that you really had time to think this through, you are beginning to realize what you'll be missing if the move does happen, and I..."

Mackenzie cut him off. "Sara talked to you, didn't she?"

Not that it really surprised her though, or that she was mad about it. She was just asking a question, even though a large part of her already knew the answer.

"She did, and we don't want you to regret your choice or make you feel unhappy about it. Yes, we want you back here, so much, but not at the sake of your happiness."

Seeing the truth and love in his eyes, made her nod with tears in her hers. "But I do want to come back here, I promise. Yeah, I'll miss my brothers, but I'll learn to deal with it as I've done when I miss my sisters while I'm at my mom's."

Grissom nodded, seeing that his daughter really did want to come back here, despite missing her brothers, then he wiped her tears away and brought her in his arms. "We'll help you anyway that we can." They pulled back and he cupped her cheek one more time as he finished. "Sara and I also agreed that we'll start doing more video chats, which I'm sure your mother will agree on this too, so you can see them more, even if it is through a computer screen."

Knowing it was the best they could do, Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "I would like that."

Grissom smiled as he wiped the remaining tears off her cheek. "Good."

After another hug and a kiss on each other's cheeks, they turned their attention to the popcorn, then they headed back upstairs and joined the rest of the family on Sara and Grissom's bed, where they enjoyed a few movies and eventually fell asleep with smiles on their faces, everybody hoping for days like this more often.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter they talk to Annie, so find out what she says. Please Review.


	5. Annie's Answer

AN: Thanks for the reviews, now here is one of the chapters you have all been waiting for, Annie answer.

* * *

Chapter 5: Annie's Answer

Once the family woke up the next morning they had breakfast, then a few more hours after that, there was a knock on the front door, so after putting the younger girls in the playpen, Grissom walked over to the door and opened it.

He smiled at Annie a second later, who didn't have the boys with her because they were with Charlene since she was going to take Mackenzie over there for a few hours before they headed back to Los Angeles. She smiled back as he moved to the side to let her in the house, and once she was, she saw the playpen and walked over to it before greeting the little girls, who just looked at her for a few seconds, not exactly sure on who she was, before going back to playing.

They all chuckled a little before Annie turned her attention to her daughter. "So, are you ready to go, sweetie?"

Mackenzie nodded, but then she cleared her throat and said. "Yeah, but we need to talk about something first."

Annie looked a little concerned, so she looked at Grissom. "What's going on?"

Grissom cleared his throat this time before asking. "Why don't you sit, please."

She nodded as headed toward the couch. "Alright, I'm sitting, so what's up?"

Mackenzie sat down next to her mom while Sara and Grissom sat on the love seat before he started to speak again. "Before we begin, maybe you should call Keith so he could be involved in this discussion."

Annie took a few seconds, like she was thinking about something, then she shook her head before sighing as she looked at her ex. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Annie, I..."

But she cuts him off while she looked at her daughter now. "Because I already know what he'll say about you moving back here to be with your dad."

Mackenzie's eyes grew wide, a little shocked her mother knew what she wanted to do, because as far as she knew she didn't give out any signs that suggested she wanted to come back here.

"You knew?"

Annie gave her a small smile as she placed her hand on her daughter's hand. "I knew it would eventually happen, so Keith and I were already prepared and had talked about it."

"But how?"

Annie tried to hold her emotions in as she continued. "Sweetie, you're a daddy's girl, you always have been, and I had a feeling a part of you will one day want to move back here to be with him."

Mackenzie, not as strong as holding her emotions in like her parents, sniffled as she replied. "I do love you, Keith and my brothers, you know that, right?"

Annie then moved her hand and cupped her little girl's cheek with a nod. "Of course I do. But your heart is set on coming back here, and I'm not going to hold you back." Annie then cleared her throat before finishing. "So, if this is something that will truly make you happy, then you can do it."

Mackenzie's eyes got bright as she asked in an excited tone. "Really?"

"Yes." Mackenzie started to smile a little bigger as her mother continued. "But, it would be best if you finish the rest of the school year in Los Angeles."

Mackenzie looked at her father, and he nodded with a smile. "Your mom's right. That way you can have a fresh start here when a new school year starts, since you'll be moving on to Middle school anyways."

Mackenzie nodded as she looked at her mom again. "Ok, I can do that." Annie nodded back as Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you. I love you."

Annie wrapped her arms around her daughter as she whispered in return. "I love you too."

After they pulled back, Mackenzie started to speak as she stood up. "I'll go get my things then we can leave."

Annie gave Mackenzie one more smile before her little girl rushed upstairs to her room, and once she was out of the room, Grissom cleared his throat and started to speak while Sara's hand was on top of his, they have come this far without any major custody issues and he didn't want to start now. "Annie, I hope you know she came to me with this, I didn't..."

But if he thought he had anything to worry about, he didn't because Annie cuts him off with a smile. "I know you didn't. Because like I told her, I knew it was going to eventually happen, and I can't blame her for wanting to be with her dad."

Annie looked down at her hands as Grissom continued. "I don't mean to sound so shocked, but you are taking this a lot calmer than I expected."

Annie sighed as she continued. "Yeah, but what am I going to do? Force her into something she doesn't want anymore? We both agreed, and as it should be anyways, that this is about whatever makes Mackenzie happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss her like crazy and I'm sad to see her go, but I don't have the heart to break hers. You had to live without her majority of the time the last three years, now it's my turn." After a short pause, Annie asked. "So once she's here and settled, the schedule visits is the same as before, only reversed, right?"

They'll have to sacrifice half of their summer time, a couple weekends a month, and miss every other holiday with Mackenzie, but it's a small price to pay to have her around here more than she was the last three years, so they'll take it.

Grissom and Sara looked at one another and nodded in agreement before Grissom looked at Annie again. "Yes, that should work. I think we should also add video chats, you know she's going to miss her siblings." Annie nodded in agreement before Grissom finished. "And if there is any scheduling conflict we'll deal with it as it comes."

* * *

When Mackenzie came back downstairs with her travel bags, Annie offered to take them to the vehicle while she said her goodbyes, so once Annie said goodbye to the Grissoms, she walked out of the house as Mackenzie picked up Julia, which made her happy, not only because she liked being held by her oldest sister, but because she was out of her playpen.

Makenzie smiled at her before she told her how much she'll miss her, love her and that she'll see her soon, but the little girl got a little sad when she was placed back into her playpen and wanted back out, so Sara took her as Mackenzie was saying goodbye to Abby after picking her up next. "You know how much I'm going to miss you too, right?"

Abby nodded with a sad look as she asked the question that had been bothering her for awhile now. "Why you have to leave?"

She just didn't understand why her older sister had to leave a lot, or that they had to leave her behind when they went and visited her in California.

"Aww, sweetie I have to go with my mom."

Abby looked confused as she pointed to Sara. "Mommy's there, she no go anywhere."

Mackenzie smiled with a nod. "Yes that's mommy, but I have another mommy."

Abby looked shocked at that. "Two mommies!?" After Mackenzie nodded, she asked. "Me too?"

They all chuckled a little before her older sister replied. "Nope, you only have one."

That only made the little girl more confused, but before she could ask another question, and knowing they could be here all day if they let her continue, Grissom walked up to them and took Abby from Makenzie. "Abby sweetheart, I know it's a little confusing right now, but as you get older you'll understand, I promise." Abby really wanted to know how her sister got two mommies and she only had one, but it was obvious she wasn't going to get her answers right now, so she just nodded with a small sigh, making Grissom smile as he kissed her forehead. "That's my butterfly."

The girls smiled as Mackenzie kissed the side of her sister's head, then spoke as she pulled back. "The only thing that you have to know right now is that I love you and your my sister no matter what, ok?"

Abby nodded with a bright smile as her blue eyes shined. "I love you too, sissy."

After one more kiss to her sister's head, she stopped in front of Sara, and they shared a smile as Sara cupped her cheek. "We are counting the days, sweetie. But until then, be safe and remember how much I love and miss you too."

Mackenzie nodded while trying to keep her tears at bay. "Me too, mom."

A second later they are sharing a one arm hug since Sara was still holding the youngest, and after they pulled back, they kissed each other's cheek before she kissed her siblings one more time.

When it was father and daughter time, Grissom sat Abby down on the carpeted before clearing his throat and saying. "I'll walk you out."

Mackenzie nodded before looking at the others with one more smile. "I'll see you all soon."

Sara nodded with her others girls, who were now waving bye, before she watched her husband walk with his daughter to the front door.

After opening it they only got as far as the doorstep before he wrapped his arms around her and held her like he wasn't going to see her in years, making Mackenzie chuckle a little as she hugged him back. "Dad, you'll see me next month for Thanksgiving."

He sighed before replying. "I know ladybug. I just don't like saying goodbye to you."

She ran her hand up and down his back for comfort, and not for the first time, it melted his heart at how compassionate she was.

"I know, me too. Just think you won't have to say goodbye as much very soon."

Grissom pulled back and cupped her cheek with a smile while his eyes were sparkling. "And I'm looking forward to that day."

Mackenzie's eyes were also sparkling as she replied with a short nod. "Me too."

After a second or two, she cleared her throat. "I better go."

Not wanting to let her go, but knowing he had to, he nodded as he removed his hand from her cheek. "I love and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too dad. Keep the family safe for me."

He brings his oldest in his arms to hug her one more time and kissed her temple. "Always."

After they pulled back, they gave one another one more smile before she finally turned around so she could walk through the front yard to go to the sidewalk, where her mom had parked.

She stopped when she go to the passenger side, and after a wave at her father, she got in before her mother drove them away a few seconds later.

Grissom watched until he couldn't see them anymore before he turned and walked into the house, and for the first time in three years it didn't feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest after seeing his daughter leave, because he knew she'll be coming home to live here again in less than a year, he couldn't wait.

* * *

AN: I Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the last and you'll see what the new addition will be. Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed your weekend.


	6. 8 Months Later

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: 8 Months Later

Now 10 year old Mackenzie, along with her younger sisters, mom, step-dad, her two younger brothers, Charlene with her two kids, and the rest of the gang was hanging out in the living room waiting for the front door to the Grissom house to open because they were waiting for Sara and Grissom to arrive home after she had given birth late last evening.

No one knew what the newest member of the family was because Sara and Grissom wanted to keep it a surprise for as long as possible, so by now everybody was all on pins and needles waiting to find out.

When they heard the front door start to open, the group started to quiet down on their chatter and laughter, then when they saw Grissom come in first, he smiled as Catherine, who was now 5 months pregnant, spoke before anybody else could. "So, who is our newest member of the family?"

He cleared his throat before looking at his daughters, which Mackenzie was holding Julia. "Mackenzie, Abigail, Julia, I would like you to meet..." He trailed off for a second as he stepped to the side to let Sara in, who was holding their youngest child, and continued with tears in his eyes. "Your baby brother."

Mackenzie's eyes watered as she asked. "A brother?"

Grissom nodded before he kneeled down with his son in his arms after Sara handed him to him, and when the girls saw him for the first time, Abby couldn't help but say. "He looks so small."

They all chuckled as Mackenzie spoke with a smile. "So were you."

Abby looked at her older sister like she had grown two heads, and shook her head. "No way."

They all chuckled as Grissom replied with a smile. "It's true, and you were very beautiful, which nothing has changed there." Abby smiled shyly while she looked down as the group couldn't keep their eyes off of the beautiful family.

* * *

After awhile the gang and Charlene left the house, then once another half an hour went by, Keith places his hand on his wife's arm, who was holding their youngest, and she knew what that meant, so she cleared her throat and started to speak. "We uh, we better go."

Grissom, Sara and Mackenzie nodded in understanding as they all stood up from the couch and love seat before Grissom cleared his throat and spoke. "I'll walk you guys out."

They nodded with appreciation, and after getting to the playpen, where the two year olds were playing, Keith bent down and picked up his oldest son, which started to make Julia cry, so Sara smiled as she picked up her youngest daughter and kissed her cheek before whispering. "Aww, I know sweetie, but he has to leave with his parents, you want to say goodbye?"

She nodded with a smile as she held out her arms toward him, and everybody smiled as Julia placed her hands on his shoulders then surprised them all when she gave him a kiss, which made them also chuckle a little as he had a confused look on his face at first then smiled.

Keith kissed his son's head before asking. "Can you say goodbye, little man."

The shy little boy waved his hand as he replied. "Bye."

Julia did the same thing before Sara and Keith said goodbye, then once Sara and Annie stood face to face, they smiled at one another before they shared a one arm hug since they had their kids in the other, and when they pulled back, Annie spoke. "Thank you for inviting us today."

"Of course." Sara then said something that kind of surprised Annie. "Your family, we wouldn't have it any other way."

When Sara first came to Vegas, Annie always thought they could become friends, or she would have liked that they became friends, then when she saw the undeniable connection between her and Grissom, she felt Sara became the enemy, and even more so when he broke up with her, deep down knowing he did so he could be with Sara. Then Mackenzie came into their lives, so she promised herself that she would be civil to her for the sake of her daughter, and when Keith came back into her life, she found the one she was suppose to be with, so she leaned to actually like Sara again, and not just for the sake of her daughter, which only grew more as the years went by, especially when she saw how much Sara really cared for her daughter.

Now being included as 'family' in Sara's eyes, Annie felt they came full circle, so she smiled with a nod as she looked at her ex, her husband then her daughter before looking at Sara again. "I guess in a way we are family, aren't we?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Have been the last 10 years, and I think it's time we actually acknowledge that we are more than just co-parents to Mackenzie."

"I agree."

Now Mackenzie had watched her parents and stepparents get along pretty well her whole life, but she always had a feeling they were only being nice to one another for her sake, but now it looked like they took it another step forward and genuinely cared for one another, and that made her even happier.

After Sara and Annie shared one more hug and she said bye to the Grissom kids, Keith, her, Mackenzie and Grissom headed for the front door before walking out to the vehicle that was parked on the side of the street in front of the Grissom house.

Once they got there, Grissom held Annie's youngest son as she said goodbye to their daughter.

They looked at one another with tears as Mackenzie asked. "You sure you're ok with me staying with dad?"

She nodded with a sniffle before cupping her cheek. "I am, sweetie. I'm going to miss you like crazy though. But know you can call anytime, I don't care if it's just you asking about the weather, I'm here for you always."

Mackenzie nodded before wrapping her arms around her and whispering. "I love you, mom. And I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be safe, and have fun in school."

"I will."

While mother and daughter were still in their embrace, Grissom handed the youngest son to Keith so he could place him in his car seat, then after he was done and stepped back from the back seat so he could stand up straight, Grissom cleared his throat and held out his hand to him. "Thank you for taking good care of my daughter."

Keith nodded with a smile as he shook the other man's hand. "Of course, I look at her as my own, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

When Annie first told him that Mackenzie wanted to move in with her father, he had to admit he was a little upset, but not with Mackenzie, it was with himself, because in that moment, probably for the first time since getting back together with the love of his life, he truly felt that if he hadn't let Annie go in the first place Mackenzie more than likely would have been theirs and he wouldn't have to see the sadness in his wife's eyes because their little girl wouldn't have to go anywhere. But in the end though, while he may have understood and supported Mackenzie's decision, that didn't mean he wasn't going to miss her like crazy either.

Grissom nodded in understanding, and as they release hands, Mackenzie had walked over to them, so after Grissom kissed her temple, he stepped back. "I'll give you two a minute."

Mackenzie nodded. "Thank you, daddy."

Grissom gave her one more smile and walked toward Annie, who was standing at the front of the vehicle so she could give them some privacy.

When it was just the two of them, Mackenzie started to speak after clearing her throat. "I know how hard it is for you to see me stay."

Keith also cleared his throat before replying. "You want to spend more time with your father, I understand that. Just know that I feel I am your father too, and nothing is going to change that."

Mackenzie nodded before wrapping her arms around the man that's been part of her life for as long as she could remember. "I know, dad. I love you as if you are my father too. Take care of mom and my brothers."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Always. I'll see you soon."

They pulled back, and Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you will."

He cupped her cheek and just looked at her, even though she looked a lot like her father there was a enough resemblance of her mother in her, and that only made him love her even more. "I love you, have fun in school, and if you ever need to talk, day or night, you know my number."

"I know, and I will, I promise."

He nodded, and after kissing her on the forehead, he pulled back and looked over at his wife. "You ready, sweetie?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

Keith nodded before finally closing the back door so he could get in the driver's seat and start the vehicle for the air conditioner.

As Keith got into the vehicle, Annie looked at Grissom and took a breath. "I guess uh...I guess this is it." Then she chuckled and shook her head before continuing. "I don't know why I'm acting like I'll never see her again."

Being in Annie's place three years ago, he knew exactly how she was feeling, so he placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke with an understanding look in his eyes. "Because you love her so much you don't want to see her go, but you understand why she wants to. Just know that you have nothing to worry about, she's in good hands here."

Annie looked at her ex with a softness he hadn't seen since they've been together while she whispered. "I think by now I know I don't have anything to worry about with you when it comes to her, she couldn't have asked for a better father."

They get into a hug as he whispered. "And she couldn't have asked for a better mother, you've done a wonderful job with her. And if I never said it before, thank you for her. She changed my life in a way I never thought would happen, she taught me how to be a good father."

As they pulled back, Annie nodded with a smile. "And the same goes with me too, we are two lucky parents, aren't we?"

They see their daughter walking up to them as Grissom smiled with a nod. "The luckiest."

Mackenzie smiled as she stood in the middle of parents before asking. "What?"

They just chuckled before they both brought in a hug so it was a three person hug, which Mackenzie had to admit she loved it when she was sharing hugs with both of them at the same time since it didn't happen very much.

After they pulled back, Annie cupped her daughter's cheek one more time. "I got to go. I'll call when we are back in LA."

"Ok, mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

Mother and daughter share one more hug and kiss, and after one more smile at Grissom, she walked to the car door and got in the passenger seat, then she started to wave to them, which they waved back as Grissom wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders while the vehicle started moving forward.

They watched it until it was out of sight, then after Mackenzie sighed, Grissom kissed her temple and asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll miss them, but I'm happy with my decision. Plus, it isn't like I'll never see them again, it's still the same situation as it was before, only reversed, right?"

"Right." Mackenzie nodded while Grissom wrapped his arms around her for a hug and whispered. "I'm glad your back with us."

"Me too, daddy."

When he pulled back a few seconds later, he kissed her forehead before they headed back toward the house.

* * *

Hours later

From the moment Mackenzie and Grissom walked back inside, it was family time for the rest of the evening, and eventually the girls were in Mackenzie's room, laying on her bed as Mackenzie was reading them a story, and that's where Grissom found them as he stood in the doorway, admiring the view.

With their newborn son in her arms, she walked up to her husband and asked. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "See for yourself."

She stooped in the doorway and saw Abby lying next to Mackenzie while Julia was in Mackenzie's lap as Mackenzie was reading to them, and they hung on to every word she said, which made Sara smile and whisper. "Like father, like daughters." He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, and she continued after a small chuckle. "I remember a certain someone who hung on to every word you ever said." Then she smirked with her eyes sparkling. "You even accused me of taping everything you said."

He smiled as he cupped her cheek. "In a way I guess you were, with that beautiful mind of yours."

"Well, I had to impress you somehow."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he whispered. "Believe me, I was already there, honey." He brought her closer to her, mindful of the beautiful son in her arms, and continued. "And now I can't believe where I am right now. How is this even possible?"

Sara cleared her throat as she whispered. "It blows my mind too. Before meeting you, I never dreamed of having a life like this either."

He kissed her temple before pulling back, then after one more loving smile toward his wife, he turned his attention back to the girls and cleared his throat. "Ladies, time for bed."

They all looked toward the door at the sound of his voice, and Abby spoke with a puppy dog look on her face. "Please, daddy, just one more chapter?"

Sara knew when their little girl put on that look for daddy, he was going to crack, which it only made it crack more when his oldest was giving him the look too. And in that moment she had to admit she couldn't wait until Julia knew the powers of that look toward her father too.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she heard Mackenzie speak."I'll tuck them in after one more chapter, if that helps."

Knowing he was beat, he mentally sighed before smiling with a nod. "Alright, one more chapter and that's it."

The girls nodded with smiles as they all said. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, just try not to make a lot of noise, your brother needs sleep."

After seeing another nod from them, Sara and Grissom headed toward the nursery, two doors down.

As they walked into the room, Sara couldn't help but smirk, so he looked over at her and smiled, knowing exactly why she was smirking. "Alright you, I know they get you with that look too."

She chuckled with a nod before speaking. "But not to the extreme they do to you."

He takes his son from his wife and replied with a smirk of his own while looking down at him. "Well, just wait till this little guy knows about that look, then you can show me how it doesn't affect you."

Sara sighed as she looked down at her little man and replied. "You and I both know that's not going to be possible, I mean look at him. If he doesn't scream 'daddy' then I don't know what does."

Grissom smiled as he looked at his wife. "I guess it's time to face it, we are weaklings when it comes to our children."

She smiled in return before cupping his cheek. "Yeah, but only when it comes to the little things. If we really want something done or know that they are doing something wrong, then we really know how to resist the look."

"True."

They kissed softly before she pulls back. "You can put him down while I go lock up and set the alarm."

"Ok, I'll be in the bedroom soon."

"Alright."

They kissed softly one more time, then she kissed her son goodnight before turning and walking out of the room so it would give them some one-on-one time.

When it was just Grissom and his son, he looked down and smiled. "Well, little man, you ready to start your life in a house full of women." His little man then gave him a look that can only be described as an unsure one, as if he knew what his was father talking about, which made Grissom laugh as he continued. "Yeah, I hear you, I was the same way. But believe me that feeling will change, you'll one day meet that someone who will change your life in a way you never knew.  
But promise me it won't happen for awhile now, we would like to keep you for as long as we can." He leaned down and kissed his forehead before finishing. "You made our lives fuller, and your sisters, mother and I will always be there for you, no matter what. Sweet dreams, I love you more than words can say." He kissed his head one more time before laying him down in his crib, and after a few whimpering moments, sleep took over.

Grissom watched for a couple of minutes before something caught his eye when he looked over at the rocking chair, so he walked over there and smiled down at Cubby, who was Mackenzie's favorite stuffed animal before it became Abby's, but not so much Julia's after about six months once she found her own favorite stuffed animal, a brown boxer dog.

After picking him up, there was note in its place on the chair, so he also picked that up and read what was written in Mackenzie's handwriting.

'We agreed that to keep up with tradition, it was time for our baby brother to have Cubby so he could protect him, like he protected us.

Love,

Mackenzie, Abby, & Julia'

Grissom smiled warmly as he walked back over to the crib and placed Cubby down in the bottom right corner so he was facing his new owner, then after one more look at his son and a whisper of his love toward him, Grissom headed toward the door of the room, turned the light out before walking out, shutting the door until it was cracked before heading to the master bedroom, where his wife was at the dresser getting her night clothes out of the drawer, so he shuts the door and walks up to her as she asked while looking at him through the mirror. "Any troubles?"

"Nope, he was one tired baby."

Sara nodded in understanding. "He had a lot of excitement today."

Grissom nodded in return while he slipped his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder before saying. "We have the best daughters in the world."

Sara nodded again with a smile as she placed her hands on top of his. "You won't get any arguments from me, but where did that come from?"

He removes one arm and pulls the note from his pocket that was on his shirt before moving it in front of her and said. "Read."

After she did, she gasped while turning around in his arms so they could look at one another with emotion in their eyes, wondering how they've been blessed with these amazing children in their lives.

They then closed their eyes and placed their foreheads against one another before he whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and given me the last 10 years. I don't know where my life would have gone had I not met you, and I mean no disrespect to what Annie and I shared, but I know without a doubt I wouldn't feel nearly as complete as I do now, you could have walked away the minute you knew things weren't going to be like you thought they would be, but you stuck around, shared a life with me, and I'm beyond grateful for that."

Sara sniffled as she pulled back, then she shook her head as she cupped his cheek. "I couldn't have walked away because I would be lost without you. You're the love of my life, and there is nowhere else I would rather be than beside you."

They kissed softly one more time before wrapping their arms around each other and whispered at the same time. "I love you."

Occasionally they'll think about what could have happened had they met when they were 'suppose' to and how much their lives could have changed, if at all.

But in moments like this they chose to focus on the beautiful life they made now, because while they may have gone down a different path than what could have been, they were pretty satisfied on where they ended up.

* * *

AN: That's it, I hope you enjoyed the story and series. Even though I'm not closing the series down completely I don't have anything else planned for it at the moment, but anything can happen.

The good news though is that I shouldn't be gone too long before a new story from me pops up, at least that's the plan. I hope you are looking forward to it, and thank you for the continued support, whether its for my older stories or newer ones, I really appreciate it and it gives me more confidence and inspiration to give you more.

Until then, enjoy the rest of your week/weekend, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
